


It Means I Like You

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Post Season 8, Supernatural - Freeform, angel casted from heaven, human!Cas, misunderstandings of kissing, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas meets Dina, an angel cast from heaven, she teaches him something new which stirs something of an "eureka" moment for his feelings for a certain green-eyed hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Means I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> [justafatgirlinaskinnyworld](http://justafatgirlinaskinnyworld.tumblr.com/) asked me to write this. Go check out her blog! This was a wonderful prompt, so I hope I did it justice!

Dina's yellow cardigan was splattered with her own red blood, and admittedly, some of Castiel's, but that didn't make her any less beautiful to Castiel, luxiurious long black hair, and bright blue eyes that shined almost white in the sunlight. She had an easy smile, and kept Castiel company, talking him through situations he knew were too difficult for him to grasp, due to his rusty people skills.

So, when Dina grabbed his face, and pulled him to hers, placing her closed mouth on his, he was taken aback. She seemed unfazed, as if this was normal behavior for her, and Castiel felt his brow furrow as he looked at her peaceful face.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, and she gave him an unabashed smile.

"Humans, Castiel," she said, bowing her head slightly, "kiss each other when they like them." Castiel nodded now, and smiled. 

"Someone kissed me once." He said, and looked off past her. She nodded, and answered with a low hiss.

"Meg." She said, and Castiel looked back at her, not ashamed. Meg may have been a demon, but towards the end, despite everything she had done, her soul had cracks of good pouring through.

"That look is unbecoming on you." Castiel said dryly, without looking at her. He could feel Dina making a grimace at the thought of an angel kissing a demon, but Castiel quite enjoyed the contact of flesh on flesh.

And Meg was a much better kisser, if he was being honest.

Dina sighed audibly, and Castiel was reminded a quick second that although she had been cast from heaven, she still could read minds. He muttered an apology at her, and she suggested they go find 'those Winchesters'. They were both forced to walk, wings burned from their bodies, but Castiel quite enjoyed the peace of walking, and decided he might like to take up the pace of his walking like the people on the other side of the road, wearing tight fitting clothes and shoes he'd never seen on either of the hunters. He turned to Dina and asked her what kind of shoes those were, and she replied, "running shoes", without even a glance over. Castiel nodded, and his thoughts went back to what Dina said about kissing.

"How does one realize affections for another person?" He asked, and looked over to see Dina smiling.

"It's hard to describe, Castiel." She said, her voice a soft hum along the roaring of the passing cars. "One person's feelings differ from another. For example, when I decided I liked you, I acted upon it. I kissed you, because my heart says that you have a good soul, and because you are pure, despite your lackluster attempts to solve things that are far beyond your understanding." Castiel felt the sting of her words like needles in his skin, but listened as she continued. "Other times, there will be a person who meets someone that they believe they utterly detest, and ignore the feelings that grow in their hearts like wildfire, their brains denying their feelings for mere hatred." Castiel nodded, and felt himself gulp.

"So, there are people, who love people, who want to hate people, but actually love them, but do not realize it?" Castiel tried his best to understand. It was difficult. He thought of Dean, and how he was with the various women he was with. 

Women flocked to Dean like bees to flowers, and he could see why. Dean was perfection in human form. A beautiful soul, and a hell-bent mission to save everyone he knew. 

For whatever reason, his mind flashed back to when Anna and Dean had been together, and saw through Dean's eyes Anna leaning forward, Dean standing still, only pushing forward after Anna had pursued the kiss.

"Why do people accept kisses they don't want to recieve?" Castiel asked, and Dina hummed before responding.

"People accept the love they can get, regardless of their feelings." She responded. "You're thinking of Dean." She added, and tilted her head at him. "Why are you so concerned about Dean?"

"I worry about him." Castiel admitted, and it felt wrong coming out of his mouth.

"You have feelings for him?"

"You can read my mind, Dina. Why don't you tell me?" 

"Love comes from the soul. Would you prefer me to reach inside of your soul to let you know your feelings concerning Dean?" Castiel gave her a look.

"You know I would prefer if you didn't." He said, no humor in his voice. It was getting dark, now, and the lights from the cars were blinding.

"Do you think Dean likes you?" She asked, and Castiel felt himself squint, as if he was trying to see Dean leaning towards him to kiss him. His heart fluttered, and his hand reached for his chest. 

"No, no, I don't. I think he just tried to kill me with his mind for even thinking about it." Castiel said, fingers carressing the skin above his heart. Dina stopped in her tracks.

"You do like him." She said, breathless, and Castiel shook his head.

"Dean and I are family." He said, and let his hand fall by his side again.

"Describe to me when you broke free of Naomi's brainwashing." She commanded, and Castiel sighed through his nose, his lips pursed in frustration.

"I was..." Castiel trailed off, clenching his eyes shut, picturing what happened. "I was about to kill Dean, and he-" He stopped, shaking his head. "He  _begged_ me to stop. He said we were family. He said he needed me." Castiel released the rest of the air in his lungs. "I dropped the knife. I couldn't kill him." He sighed, opening his eyes. "He had his hand around my arm. The other on the sleeve of my coat." Dina was silent.

"We're almost at the hospital," she said finally, and Castiel didn't respond. He was too busy thinking about what this all meant.

Dean's soul was the most beautiful part of him, so bright, and so  _whole_ , and now he wouldn't be able to see it. While he was losing grace before the Apocalypse, he had started seeing the form of Dean's features, still fuzzy with the light of his soul. Sometimes, it was too bright  to look at Dean without squinting, and he wondered if his own soul would shine as bright as Dean's did, for the things he did were never as pure as the things Dean did for others.

Dean was everything he aspired to be.

The hospital lights were dull and flickering, and Castiel followed Dina inside. The inside was as dreary as he remembered, a smell that attacked the senses in a way that was like bleach on top of burning death. He felt sick, but followed Dina nonetheless, speeding through the bleak hallways.

Dina stopped at a door, suddenly, and Castiel stood behind her. Dean was sitting with his back faced to them, and Castiel felt an overwhelming sense of relief as he saw the man move, and an unrelenting feeling of guilt and sadness as he looked down at Sam laying in the hospital bed, limp, thin, and pale. Dean perked up, reaching into his jacket for his gun before turning and seeing Castiel with Dina.

"Cas." He whispered, and approached carefully, looking Dina up and down. She moved aside, and Castiel filled the gap.

He finally  _saw_ Dean. His short, sandy hair, straight nose, full, plump lips, and chiseled features. But none of those things compared to his eyes. Dean's eyes shone with a brightness that reminded Castiel of his soul. So bright, sparkling, and beautiful, and the most wonderful shade of green he'd ever seen in his life. He felt his heart ache, and stomach fall, and he realized, he had loved Dean for a long time.

"Hello, Dean." He whispered, and grabbed his face, pressing his lips firmly against the other man's. A shot of adrenaline pulsed through him, and he saw stars behind his eyelids as Dean's lips moved to fit his own. He felt Dean's body relax, and his hands pushed him away gently after a few seconds, but where Castiel assumed there would be anger on his face, there was only a soft hint of a smile. It looked so amazing on Dean, the corners of his lips pushed up, wrinkling by his eyes, and his features were so relaxed, he looked more angelic than anything he'd ever seen.

Dina had awoken his senses to the thoughts of love, and as Dean reached for Castiel's hand to usher him over to Sam, he realized that Dean had loved him for a while as well.

Castiel's hand intertwined with Dean's as they stood and watched Sam in the hospital bed, silent, and as terrible as the future looked for them, they had each other, and both men knew they would be able to count on each other for anything.


End file.
